coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Tucker
Josh Tucker is a character in Coronation Street, first appearing in January 2018, in which he became a new mechanic at Webster's Autos following the death of Luke Britton. He settles quickly into the community as he helps train the residents for a charity boxing match in Luke's honour, and befriends local resident David Platt. Despite his charming nature, Josh is revealed to have a dark side when he drugs and rapes David on a night out. Evil Josh is also known to rape other men. He is played by Ryan Clayton. Biography Backstory Prior to arriving on Coronation Street, Josh had travelled across the country quite a bit and has been in and out of different kinds of jobs, one of them being a qualified personal trainer. Josh had a hisotry of raping men. 2018– In January 2018 Josh turned up at Webster's Autos for a job vacancy open due to the death of mechanic Luke Britton. Co-owner Tyrone Dobbs agreed to give him an interview, and the pair met up in the Rovers Return that evening. Tyrone was impressed with Josh' CV and that he has been traveling around a bit, and subsequently gave him the job. When Tyrone and Kevin decided to hold a charity event in Luke's honour which involved boxing, Josh offered to train the residents in preparation for it and quickly settled into the community. He developed a close friendship with David Platt and the pair of them became almost inseparable. When Lee Mayhew returned to the area, David revealed that he had kidnapped his sister Sarah a couple of years ago. Josh offered to help David get payback and the pair of them kidnapped Lee and threatened him. Josh revealed a glimpse at his dark side when he threatened Lee with violence, but chose to let him go. While out with Alya Nazir (who dated Luke prior to his death), she identified as car belonging to one of the racists who attacked the garage. David and Josh grabbed the man and managed to force him to confess that he was responsible for attacking the garage and scrawling racist abuse over the walls. The man was arrested and although he did confess to doing it, he denied being responsible for murdering Luke. Josh and David went on a night out. When David slipped to the bathroom having had a few too many, Josh slipped a drug into David's drink. After David drank it, he could hardly stand and Josh took him back to his flat. As David neared unconsciousness, Josh guided him to the bedroom and raped David. David woke up the next morning and was sure something had happened to him. Josh then set his sights on Ethan Corrin, and Ethan found that Josh was in possession of GHB, the drug he used to drug and rape David with. 2019- In 2019, Josh was in jail under accusations of raping yet another man. Cellmate Tez Collier attacked Josh and left him in the prison hospital. During a riot, Tez beat Josh up again, and David actually protected Josh. Tez and Abe stabbed Josh but Josh survived. David blamed it all on Tez and Josh to his lawyer. Tez and Abe felt betrayed, so they then turned on David. Tez and Abe warned David if anything came back on them, they would come after him and his family. In January 2020, Josh was given 15 years in prison, meaning he will be eligible for parole in 2035. Gallery Josh shows his dark side.png|Josh shows his true colours when he prepares to rape David Memorable Info Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2018. Category:Characters last seen in 2020. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Villains. Category:2010s characters Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Mechanics Category:Convicted Criminals.